Almost, but Not Quite
by SinnersLikeUs
Summary: My version on what happened when Clive kidnapped Flora. "This girl...almost made me give up everything. Almost, but not quite." ClivexFlora, one-shot. The Unwound Future spoilers! T for language. R&R!


**A/N : So I just bought Professor Layton and the Unwound Future today... and finished it today. Took me about six hours. I was addicted. I regret nothing.**

**Disclaimer : I own nothing**

–

_Clive's POV_

"Stop! Let me go this instant, you brute!" the small girl yelled as I forcefully dragged her out of the Thames Restaurant and onto the board walk. I just tugged at her wrist more, making my way toward the boat at the end of the trail.

She gasped when I threw her over my shoulder and beat my back with her tiny fists when I _accidentally_ grabbed her ass in the process. I hopped onto the boat before plunking her unceremoniously onto passenger side and started up the boat, zooming off before she or Layton or any of those other bumbling idiots could even step outside.

Flora glared at me and I almost flinched away. Almost, but not quite. "Luke!" She bit her lip, shaking her head. "No, wait, it's _Clive_, isn't it?"

"Be quiet," I mumbled back. She was such a soft-spoken girl. Why'd she need to open up her mouth now? When I escorted her back to the hotel, she had been almost silent the whole time. And when I threw a seemingly friendly arm over her shoulder she blushed like... I don't even know.

"Take me back!" There goes the yelling again. "Are you even going to tell me what you want?"

I sighed. Grabbing her had been a spur of the moment decision, and right now, I was kind of regretting it. I knew why it had been her, too, I just didn't want to admit it. I was being side-tracked of my plan because I was enjoying being part of Layton's group. Because of _her_.

In fact, I almost called the whole thing off.

"Hostage situation," I said finally. She glared, and I couldn't help but notice that she looked kind of...cute when she was mad.

Smirking, I wondered what she would do if I spoke my thought aloud.

In no time, we made it to the giant machine I had been making. I stepped out first, motioning for Flora to follow. Of course, she didn't. Instead, she crossed her arms over her chest and freaking pouted.

"Flora," I said, "You can either get out of the boat now, or I'll throw you over my shoulder. Again. What's your choice?"

When she didn't move, I groaned to myself, stooping to pick up her small frame and hauling her over my shoulder not-so-gently.

"I'm not a gentleman," I told her as we made our way into the weapon. "So I'm not going to treat you like a lady. You know I just want my justice. Cooperate, and I'll let you go after."

She attempted to wiggle out of my grasp. After realizing it wouldn't work, she said, "No way in Hell."

"My, my. What would the good Professor said if he head you use that tone?" She hit my back, but it didn't hurt. "Either way, I'm sure I could find uses for you myself."

I heard her delicately gasp and I could assume she was blushing by the way her voice cracked. "What?"

I didn't answer this time. We were in the elevator and when the doors shut I dropped her to her feet. I input our destination for the ventilation chamber and leaned against the wall, staring at her. She glared back at me.

"You know," I said before I could stop the words, "You're kinda cute when you're mad."

That earned me a gasp and her turning away to face the door. "Well, I'm about to get pretty adorable..."

The elevator dinged and she rushed out before I could pick her up again. I opened the safe-like door and made a hand gesture for her to go inside. After a moment's hesitation, she did. I followed and bolted the door shut behind us. When I turned back around, she had walked to the platform at the end of the room, far away from me.

I made my way there, too, and sat down on the floor, leaning against one of the metal poles.

"Why are you still here? Aren't you just supposed to kidnap the damsel, lock her up, then continue with your evil plans until the hero saves the day?" she said sarcastically.

I shrugged, placing my hands behind my head. "I got time before everyone comes up here."

She turned away, giving me her back. There was silence until she whispered. "Why were you so nice to me earlier? Was it all fake?"

No, it wasn't. God help me, I began actually _liking _her. And not in the way I had began liking Luke and Layton. It was beginning to turn into a damn crush. And that almost made me beg them to leave town and to take me with them.

"I was nice because I wanted to be," I answered, surprisingly honest. I stood and put and hand on her shoulder. She whipped around, pointing an accusing finger at me.

Tensing, she said, "Do _not _touch me."

"What will you do to stop it?"

Honestly, I am not sure why I said that, or why I kept provoking her. I really should just lock her up and leave...

She stepped closer to me. My eyes widened, but I didn't move away. "Then go ahead and try," she snapped. "I dare you."

I never was good with turning down dares.

I cupped her face with my hands and roughly kissed her slightly parted lips. She was completely still, and while I had my eyes closed I knew she was blushing from the heat radiating off her face. I was about to pull away and high-tail it out of there when I felt her push closer to me, responding.

Until a clear capsule came up from the floor (nearly chopping off my head. I managed to stumble back in time), enclosed Flora.

Her eyes... They showed betrayal and disbelief. "Why...?" she whispered.

At the moment, I almost ordered her release. Almost took her back to her friends. Almost blew my whole plan just for one, little, under-aged girl who I grew infatuated with.

Almost, but not quite.

–

**A/N : So. Please tell me I wasn't the only one who loved Clive?**

**R&R!**


End file.
